Automobile trailers are connected to the back of vehicles by hooking to a trailer hitch located on a draw bar. The trailer hitch coupler engages the trailer hitch ball and a coupler lock is provided to secure the trailer for towing and preventing the theft of the trailer. The draw bar is secured to the vehicle receiver by a draw bar lock. Conventional trailer lock assemblies incorporate both a draw bar lock and a coupler lock, but do not provide a means for securing the trailer hitch ball. Since the hitch ball can be removed from engagement with the draw bar, a trailer that is only secured by a conventional trailer lock assembly can be stolen.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lock that can secure a trailer hitch ball to prevent theft. It is further desirable to provide such a lock that be economically manufactured.